Time Travel
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?" [Namjin]
1. Chapter 1

" _Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?_ "

* * *

 **Time Travel**

 **~Chapter 1~**

Cast:

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Pairing:

NamJin

* * *

Pemuda bersurai pink itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng tanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran. Dikemasnya buku yang ia serakkan di atas meja, lalu ia pun berjalan ke luar kelas, menuju ruangan loker. Hari yang masih sama dengan rutinitas yang membosankan. Sesekali, ia tampak menguap hingga teriakan seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Nam..joon. Kim Namjoon!"

"Ah, kau Hoseok. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu, tak bergeming dari tempatnya begitu Hoseok, orang yang memanggilnya berbicara menghampirinya.

"Kau tau tidak besok hari apa?"

"Sabtu." Jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku! Besok, besok…besok kan hari kita berkunjung ke makam Jin hyung."

Seketika raut wajah Namjoon berubah, menjadi lebih sendu. Ah, ya 15 Maret. Hari dimana Namjoon dan Hoseok berkunjung ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana tubuh 'seseorang' berada. Dan pembicaraan ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang disebabkan karena dirinya, kejadian yang menewaskan Kim Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin, atau biasa dipanggil Jin hyung. Lebih tua dua tahun. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka memiliki geng dengan tujuh orang anggota dan Namjoonlah pemimpinnya. Rumah mereka berdekatan sehingga mereka selalu bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, hingga akhirnya semua kebahagiaan itu hilang karena dirinya, seorang Namjoon.

Ya, Seokjin menyelamatkan Namjoon yang dengan cerobohnya pada saat itu tak sengaja tersandung dan membuat pagar sekolah roboh dan begitu membuka mata, Seokjin lah yang tertimpa oleh pagar itu. Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Saat itu, mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Namjoon yang pada saat itu masih kelas empat seketika menangis keras begitu Seokjin tak kunjung bangun. Hingga ketika di hari pemakaman Seokjin, ia tak beranjak sekalipun dari kamarnya dan bahkan sampai tidak mau makan dan menolak di ajak bicara. Rasa bersalah yang membuatnya begitu. Dan terlebih ketika teman-temannya, Jungkook dan Taehyung pindah ke Jepang. Yoongi menyusul pindah ke Daegu, mengikuti orang tuanya. Jimin pun demikian, ke Busan. Namjoon benar-benar terpuruk.

Hanya Hoseok yang tinggal dan meyakinkannya agar Namjoon tidak bertindak seperti ini karena ia yakin Seokjin dan yang lain akan sedih. Orang tuanya maupun Orang tua Seojkin yang membesarkan hatinya hingga ia seperti ini. Menghadapi kenyataan. Karena, jika ia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Seokjin kan?

"Namjoon?"

Lamunan Namjoon pun seketika buyar ketika mendengar suara Hoseok kembali. "Ah, maaf. Aku akan datang, tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu." Hoseok pun langsung memakai sepatunya. "Jadi kau langsung pulang?"

"Sepertinya. Kau mau latihan dance?"

"Ya." Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku ada lomba. Sampai nanti."

* * *

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba, ia dan Hoseok kini sudah berada di depan makan Seokjin, menaruh bunga.

"Jin hyung, apa kabar? Kami mengunjungi rumahmu lagi. Aku mengikuti lomba dance. Ah, ya kau payah kan dengan gerakan seperti itu? Tentu saja aku…" ucapan Hoseok terputus. "Aku tau itu. Karena itu, makanya, aku akan memenangkannya untukmu!" Ia menghela nafasnya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air mata meski akhirnya ia gagal. Ya, Hoseok yang ini sama seperti Hoseok yang dulu, sama-sama sensitif.

Sedangkan Namjoon, tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Diam. Ia tidak terlihat menangis, Ah…Dia hanya lelah menangis. Air matanya telah habis. Dan ia sadar, air mata tidak akan membuat Jin kembali.

"Hiks..lihat saja, akan ku tunjukkan…."

"Hoseok hyung…Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon dan Hoseok seketika menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat yang sangat mereka kenali. Menatap seseorang yang memanggil mereka dan terlihatlah seeorang bersurai coklat muda, tampan. Di sampingnya ada seseorang pria manis sekaligus tampan, tersenyum kecil sedang membawa bunga. Hoseok yang melihat mereka berdua seketika berteriak.

"Taehyung! Jungkook!"

Jungkook langsung meletakkan bunga, diikuti dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung, yang bersuara berat, langsung mengusap nisan Seokjin dan menatap Hoseok, "Ternyata kalian yang sering kesini? Kapan kalian kembali?"

Yang satunya, Jungkook langsung berkata, "Hoseok hyung masih saja cengeng. Huuuu."

"Diam kau magnae!"

"Tak keberatan kalau ditambah dua lagi kan?"

Suara lain menginterupsi, mereka semua menoleh mendapati seseorang yang bersurai oren dan hijau.

"Apa-apaan dengan gaya rambut kalian. Terutama kau Jimin. Oren begitu. " Protes Taehyung

"Ini tren tau! Tren! Kau tak ikuti mode he?" balas Jimin.

"Sst. Kalian berdua bisa tidak jangan berisik. Mau kuhajar satu-satu?" ujar Yoongi galak, membuat keduanya terdiam. "Ah, halo Hoseok, Namjoon dan…Jin- hyung."

"Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok langsung memeluk Yoongi erat, membuat Jimin langsung protes karenanya.

Keributan ini, keributan ini yang Namjoon rindukan, tetapi…

Ada yang kurang.

Kurang. Terasa Kurang.

Ah, ya. Suara protes Seokjin. Suara tawa Seokjin. Seokjin yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Seketika Namjoon yang tidak bersuara sejak tadi, meninggalkan mereka. Berlari meninggalkan mereka yang berteriak memanggil namanya namun Namjoon abaikan.

* * *

Namjoon teringat, saat dimana mereka selalu bersama, tentu saja dengan Seokjin. Tentang Seokjin yang ia tolong ketika ada anak-anak lain yang mengejek hyung kesayangannya itu. Ketika ia dan Seokjin mengajak Taehyung bermain bersama. Anak itu dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain entah karena apa. Dan tak lupa, ketika dia dan Seokjin berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook, anak tetangga sebelah mereka yang susah berbaur, mengajak Yoongi yang galak bermain hingga akhirnya mereka bisa akrab dan pada akhirnya mengajak Hoseok dan Jimin, anak-anak yang ceria dan bersemangat. Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi dan tentunya Seokjin berada pada satu sekolah. Tepat 15 Maret tahun xxxx, di hari itu, ia dan yang lainnya berjanji untuk pulang bersama. Hoseok tiba-tiba ada latihan dance. Semenjak kecil, Hoseok memang menekuni hal itu. Ketika istirahat, dia menghampiri Namjoon, mengatakan kalau ia tak dapat pulang bersama. Kemudian, Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sakit hingga pulang lebih awal. Semua heboh karenanya. Hanya Seokjin lah yang tetap menunggunya, di depan gerbang itu.

Ah…andai saja ia tak berjanji akan pulang bersama…

Andai saja waktu itu, Namjoon tidak pulang terlambat karena menggantikan tugas piket temannya itu…

Andai saja waktu itu, Namjoon tidak ceroboh….

Andai saja waktu itu yang tertimpa waktu itu bukan Seokjin…melainkan dirinya.

Namjoon berhenti berlari begitu ia sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat persembunyian dia dan gengnya dulu. Rumah kayu.

Dia masuk ke sana, duduk di pojok, sebelah sofa. Menyendiri.

"Jin hyung." Namjoon menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

'Ksrek'.

Namjoon menoleh, ke arah dia duduk dan menemukan sebuah buku tua. Diambilnya buku yang tak sengaja ia duduki itu. Memperhatikan sampulnya yang bewarna merah.

"Tidak ada judul. Sejak kapan benda ada disini?"

Perlahan, Namjoon membukanya dan membuat cahaya berpendar. Bersinar terang . Pandangannya seketika terasa gelap.

* * *

"Namjoon. Namjoon!"

Suara ini….

"Namjoon! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur begitu. Kau tau kan sebentar lagi malam."

Namjoon membuka matanya, tampaklah seseorang yang ia rindukan. Bermata besar, memiliki bibir bawah yang tebal dan rambut coklat muda dengan tinggi yang hanya berbeda beberapa _centimeter_ dari dirinya.

"Jin…Jin hyung…Kau Jin hyung kan?"

Mengernyitkan dahi, akhirnya seseorang yang dipanggil Jin- hyung itu pun bertanya, "Kau terbentur Joonie?"

"Jin hyung!" Namjoon langsung memeluk erat Seokjin hingga ia tak bisa bernafas dan disaat yang bersamaan, membuat yang lebih tua mengerjapkan mata bingung. Seokjin pun mengusap punggung Namjoon perlahan.

"Jin hyung, aku rindu."

"Ayolah, Joonie hanya perlu 11 langkah, belok kiri dan hupla, kau sampai di depan rumahku." ujarnya seraya menghela nafas, namu seketika ia kaget begitu yang Namjoon sesengukan. "Tu…tunggu…kau menangis? Astaga. Ada apa Namjoonie?" ujar Seokjin panik. Dihapusnya air mata Namjoon dengan baju kaos yang dipakainya.

"Jin hyung…..aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?"

"Aish, kau di dunia nyata Namjoonie, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apa perlu aku melemparmu dengan sendalku?"

Namjoon pun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Seokjin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Menatap tiap detil dari tubuh Seokjin.

Ah, ya. Namjoon baru sadar.

Bukannya ia….sudah pada tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas?

Kenapa…

Tubuhnya dan Jin hyung menyusut?

Namjoon melirik buku bersampul merah tanpa judul yang ia genggam ditangan kirinya.

Jangan-jangan…

"Apa waktunya diputar?" gumamnya.

* * *

Hallo, salam kenal, saya baru pertama kali menulis di Screenplays, kuharap kalian suka /bows bows/. Belakangan ini entah kenapa saya tertarik dengan Kpop. Apalagi mendengar lagu-lagunya BTS. Rapnya keren (?) dan lagunya meaningful.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca ficnya ya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

" _Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?_ "

* * *

 **Time Travel**

 **~Chapter 2~**

Cast:

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Pairing:

NamJin

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya.." Namjoon kini sudah sampai di rumah dan kini, ia ada di kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur seraya masih menggenggam buku bersampul merah tanpa judul itu.

"Tidak mungkin kan karena ini?" tanyanya menatap buku itu. "Ini…tidak sedang bercanda kan ya? Kalau iya, berarti aku bisa…." Namjoon membuka buku itu kembali dengan hati-hati seraya menutup matanya kembali. Namun…..begitu ia membuka mata...

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." gumamnya. "Haaah. Tapi…kenapa…ini…eh, tulisan?"

Namjoon memperhatikan tulisan yang bercetak tebal di halaman pertama dari buku itu seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?"_

Remaja yang terjebak dalam tubuh bocah itu membuka halaman kedua, mencoba mencari petunjuk.

Kosong.

Halaman lain pun demikian, kosong.

Akhirnya, tangan kirinya menutup buku tanpa judul itu. Menaruhnya di atas meja, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, ya. Tanggal hari ini."

Namjoon bergegas bangkit dari posisi rebahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar.

"Tanggal 13 Maret tahun xxxx. Berarti…."

Seketika, bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam itu kaget begitu ibunya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Namjoon, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ibumu? Makan malam sudah siap. Ada apa?"

Ia lalu menyengir lebar, "Ah, iya bu. Maaf. Hanya kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa ini berkaitan nilaimu?" tanya Ibunya seraya berjalan keluar kamar. "Nanti saja dipikirkan, ayo makan dulu."

* * *

"Namjoon!" teriak Hoseok begitu ia sudah berada di depan rumah Namjoon.

Segera, ia pun bergegas keluar dari rumah setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Tidak mau mendengar Hoseok yang lebih berisik lagi.

"Pagi, Joonie." sapa Seokjin seraya tersenyum padanya.

Yoongi, seperti biasa hanya menguap lebar. "Pagi."

"Ah, Pagi, Jin hyung. Yoongi hyung."

"Hei, mana selamat pagi untukku?" protes Hoseok.

"Abaikan saja Hoseok. Ayo berangkat." balas Seokjin seraya mulai berjalan.

Namjoon pun berjalan di samping Seokjin, diikuti oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok dibelakang mereka, masih protes. Ah, rasanya Namjoon rindu dengan situasi seperti ini. Tunggu….kenapa mereka Cuma berempat?

"Enaknya jadi anak kelas tiga. Mereka kemping." ujar Seokjin menyeletuk.

"Ah, ya Jimin kemping selama tiga hari. Rasanya tenang kalau tak ada dia. Aku capek di buntuti terus." balas Yoongi.

"Anggap saja Jimin itu fans mu, hyung." ujar Hoseok

"Fans? Tch, dia hanya senang menggangguku dan mengambil bola basketku."

Seokjin pun menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah-sudah, kalian."

* * *

Matahari hampir tenggelam. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang bersama begitu les mereka usai. Yoongi dan Hoseok berbelok arah. Menyisakan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia terus menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan serius. Besok adalah hari kematian Seokjin. Bagaimanapun, Namjoon harus mencegah kejadian ini. Otak jeniusnya berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia sudah membatalkan penggantian piketnya untuk besok. Sudah pasti dia takkan pulang terlambat. Lalu, ia harus membuat Seokjin ke kelasnya. Yah, bisa saja kan rupanya pagar itu menimpa Seokjin kembali meski dia tak pulang terlambat?

"Hm…Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin yang dari tadi hanya menatap ke bawah langsung menoleh begitu Namjoon memanggilnya. "Ya, Namjoonie? Ada apa?"

"Besok…mau tidak ke kelasku?"

"Ke kelasmu?" mata Seokjin tampak mengerjap lucu.

"Iya, aku mau memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Seokjin menatapnya serius. "Apa yang mau kau berikan?"

"Yang akan kuberikan…."

"Hm…?" balasnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Yang akan…kuberikan…"

Seokjin mulai menyipitkan matanya.

"Yang akan kuberikan…"

"Namjoonie mau dilempar tas atau sendal?"

"Ehehehehehe…aku punya DVD games baru hyung! Super Mario Bros edisi terbaru!"

"Ha? Iyakah?" ujar Seokjin dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya. Ayo bermain bersama sepulang sekolah."

"Tentu!" ujar Seokjin bersemangat. Langkahnya pun terhneti begitu telah sampai di rumahnya. "Nah, sampai jumpa Joonie. Ku tunggu ya!"

"Sebentar hyung!" Namjoon menarik lengan baju Seokjin, membuat hyung nya itu berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin. Erat, lebih erat dari kemarin ketika Seokjin membangunkan Namjoon yang ketiduran di rumahnya.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Seokjin hyung."

Rona merah pun otomatis menjalar ketika Namjoon, bocah (atau mungkin remaja) itu memeluknya dan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Joonie, kau berbicara seperti aku akan pergi jauh saja."

"Ya, aku takut kau akan pergi jauh dan tak kembali hyung."

"Ish, ada-ada saja."

Namjoon melepas pelukannya dari Seokjin, menatap bocah kelas enam itu serius. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, hyung." Lalu, ia pun berlari meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih membeku di depan rumahnya sendiri karena pelukan dirinya.

* * *

Esoknya, seperti biasa mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tetapi, keadaan berbeda begitu melihat Yoongi yang seperti bungkus kado. Masker, topi, dan pakaian-pakaian tebalnya yang entah berapa lapis.

"Kau sakit kan, hyung?" tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Sakit? Bukannya dia mau nyamar jadi mata-mata?" tanya Hoseok.

Seketika Seokjin dan Namjoon facepalm.

"Aish, jangan suruh aku pulang. Aku ada ulangan hari ini." Balas Yoongi dengan suara serak.

"Kau kan bisa susulan, Yoongi." saran Seokjin.

"Ngh…tidak."

"Dipaksakan pun percuma. Hyung mau pingsan di jam pertama?"

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berbalik saja, antar dia ke rumah." ujar Hoseok seraya menarik-narik Yoongi. Diikuti oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menatap cemas pada bocah yang berkulit putih itu.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Sesuai janji, Seokjin akhirnya menunggu di depan kelas Namjoon. Dan begitu melihat hyungnya yang sudah di depan, senyum Namjoon pun terukir begitu saja.

"Hyuuung!" Dia segera bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

"Joonie. Kau tampak ceria sekali."

"Tentu saja, karena aku akan bermain games bersama hyung! Ayo, hyung." Namjoon pun memegang tangan Seokjin, menariknya berjalan keluar gedung. Begitu tepat hendak menuju gerbang, Namjoon melirik sekitarnya. Takut tersandung. Ditatapnya Seokjin kemudian.

"Hyung, sebelah sini. Aku sebelah sana." ujarnya."

"E…eh? Ah. Baik." Seokjin berpindah posisi menjadi sebelah kanan. Jadi, kini Namjoonlah yang berjalan sebelah kiri, tepat di sisi dimana pagar sekolah berada. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan begitu sudah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, alangkah leganya dia. Dia pun kini berjalan bersama Seokjin menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Yeee!" Jimin berteriak-teriak begitu dia berhasil menang dari Taehyung. Yang kalah, hanya cemberut kesal. Menatap layar di hadapannya.

"Hyung, bukannya kita bermain berdua?" Namjoon bersungut kesal.

"Ramai-ramai lebih seru kan. Mereka juga sudah selesai kemping. Ah, bahkan Yoongi kesini." Balas Seokjin.

"Hng... Aku ditarik Jimin. Dan lagi, aku hanya flu biasa. Aku bosan di rumah." sahut Yoongi.

"Giliranku, giliranku!" teriak Hoseok kepada dua bocah lain yang sibuk berdebat mengenai kecurangan Jimin (menurut Taehyung).

Suasana tampak ramai di ruang tengah. Ternyata Seokjin mengundang anak-anak lainnya untuk bermain games bersama. Batal sudah waktu yang didedikasikan khusus untuk hyungnya tercinta. Ah, tunggu.

Anak-anak lain?

Ada yang kurang.

Namjoon menghitung teman-temannya yang berada di ruang tengah dengan ekspresi heran.

Kookie….Jeon Jungkook.

Kalau tidak salah, seharusnya Jeon Jungkook berada di kelas satu bukan? Seketika ia teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

" _Enaknya jadi anak kelas tiga. Mereka kemping."_

Kenapa Seokjin tidak membahas anak kelas satu? Apa Jungkook berada di sekolah lain?

"Ano..hyung…"

"Ya, Namjoonie?"

"Apa kita….Cuma berenam?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukannya kita memang cuma berenam?"

"Apa kau kenal Jeon Jungkook?"

"Siapa Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ah, lupakan hyung. Sepertinya aku mengigau."

'Eh, aku bertanya apa tadi? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Jeon Jungkook? Apa aku mengenalnya?'

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya kembali.

* * *

Wah, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter pertama. ^_^

Untuk :

 **Dania754** Benarkah? Kasihan Namjoon. Happy/Sad? Sepertinya bakal abu-abu /gak. Ganbarimasu dan Terimakasih XD

 **cutebei** Terimakasih sambutannya ^^ Yosh, semangat untukmu juga!

 **nuruladi07** Terimakasih ya sudah review XD. Akan kulanjutin ni.

 **kohaiissan** Akan diusahakan lebih panjang! Terimakasih ya ^^

 **SJMK95** Terimakasih sambutannya ^^. Iya, Namjoon menemukan ssuatu menarik. Kekeke. Namjoon bakal mengubah semuanya. Tenang saja, Namjoon pasti bakal sama-sama lagi kok sama Jin 3.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?_ "

* * *

 **Time Travel**

 **~Chapter 3~**

Cast:

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Pairing:

NamJin, Slight!MinYoon

* * *

Bulan ini merupakan bulan terberat bagi Namjoon, memasuki pertengahan semester pada tahun pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Setiap hari rutinitasnya hanya diisi oleh sekolah dan malamnya ia membuat lagu. Ya, dia sangat menyukai musik hip hop dan hanya di malam harilah ia bisa melaksanakan hobinya.

Sekarang adalah jam dimana ia dan ketiga lainnya istirahat. Jimin dan Taehyung tidak bersama mereka, tentu saja. Itu semua karena mereka berada di tingkat sekolah yang berbeda.

"Ah, lelah juga ternyata Sekolah Menengah. Ku kira akan keren seperti yang Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung bicarakan." keluh Hoseok.

"Ayolah, Namjoon saja yang masuk kelas akselerasi tidak mengeluh. Apalagi kau yang masuk reguler. Harusnya lebih santai." ujar Yoongi seraya memakan bekalnya.

Hoseok hanya terdiam seraya menjauhkan kotak bekal yang berisi makanan di genggamannya, "Kalau begitu, jangan ambil salmonku, hyung."

Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka, namun tidak dengan Namjoon. Dia entah kenapa masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan semua ini. Meski dia tertawa, meski dia bahagia bersama-sama, hanya saja….

Ada yang kurang.

Yang paling tua dari mereka menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi heran.

'Ada yang janggal.' pikir Seokjin.

Meskipun Seokjin tidak berkata apapun, dia menyadarinya. Dia sadar, ada yang aneh dengan Kim Namjoon, seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Dia mulai bertingkah aneh semenjak tertidur di rumahnya waktu itu. Dan makin kesini, tingkahnya makin absurd menurutnya. Dia menjadi tipe yang peduli pada kesehatan dan selalu berhati-hati dengan tindakannya.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan baginya adalah…

Sikap protektif Namjoon.

Misalnya saja ketika Namjoon melarangnya ikut acara kemping tanpa dirinya. Atau pergi tanpa memberitahunya padahal waktu itu dia hanya pergi kerja kelompok dengan Lee Jaehwan.

Dia terus memperhatikan Namjoon, menyelidik. Pokoknya ia harus tau kenapa Namjoon bertingkah seperti ini.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Namjoon sore ini.

* * *

Pria bersurai pirang itu kini sedang menunggu hyung yang lebih tua darinya rapat di ruang loker. Samar, langkah kaki pun terdengar dan Namjoon langsung menoleh, mendapati Seokjin yang menepuk bahunya, mengejutkannya.

"Ah. Tadi Yoongi hyung berpesan kalau dia tidak bisa menunggumu, dia ada janji dengan Jimin. Hoseok seperti biasa, dia latihan."

"Begitukah?" balas Seokjin. Sebenarnya, Seokjin lah yang merencanakan ini. Ya, dia butuh bicara berdua dengan Namjoon. Diambilnya tas yang berada di lokernya dan akhirnya, Seokjin pun menutup loker dan memasang sepatu. "Sayang sekali ya."

"Yaah, hah….benar-benar…"

Akhirnya mereka kini melangkahkan kaki ke luar gedung, hendak pulang. Keheningan menemani mereka berdua. Hingga pada akhirnya, Seokjin bersuara.

"Namjoon, bolehkah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Langkah kakinya pun terhenti.

Namjoon pun mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya, "Tentu saja. Ada apa, hyung?"

"Belakangan ini…kau aneh."

"…Aneh?" Namjoon mnegernyitkan dahinya.

"Meskipun aku akui, aku tipe yang acuh pada sekitar, tapi…kau terasa berbeda sekarang. Pemikiranmu juga….apa…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau adalah….Kim Namjoon yang aku kenal?"

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya."

Namjoon tertawa kecil begitu mendengar apa yang diutarakan Seokjin. "Kau konyol sekali, hyung. Apa kau sedang latihan drama?"

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius sekarang."

"Aku juga serius, hyung."

"Kim Namjoon!"

"Lah, kau memanggilku Kim Namjoon tapi mencurigaiku begitu, hyung."

"Namjoon yang ku kenal….bukan seperti ini…." ujarnya pelan.

"Hyung?"

"Matamu menunjukkan sorot berbeda, seperti ada dua orang dalam dirimu."

Namjoon terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

Hening.

"Kemana kau sembunyikan Namjoon? Aku tau, kau bukan Namjoonie. Kau bukan dia. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri." Sontak saja, Seokjin langsung berlari meninggalkan pria bersurai pirang itu .

"Hyung…tunggu…Hyung…Tunggu….Aku..Hyung!" Dia lalu mengejar Seokjin, berteriak memanggil namanya hingga…

"Awas, hyung!"

Tak sengaja, Seokjin tertabrak truk yang melintas di jalanan. Manik Namjoon langsung membulat.

"HYUNG! TIDAK!" Namjoon langsung terduduk seketika.

"Ini…..terjadi lagi….."

* * *

Sudah tiga hari dia mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Namjoon terpukul luar biasa dengan kejadian ini. Jujur saja, dia memang menjaga Seokjin, takut kematiannya tidak sesuai prediksinya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa hal yang sama persis ini terjadi lagi dan ini….karena dirinya?

Yoongi dan Jimin yang pindah seusai pemakaman, di tempat yang sama. Yoongi ke Daegu dan Jimin yang ke Busan. Lalu Taehyung yang ke Jepang dan tinggal Hoseok sendiri, menemaninya.

Kenapa ini terulang lagi dengan waktu yang berbeda?

Namjoon melihat tanggal di kalender, hari kematian Seokjin lagi-lagi pada tanggal 15 Maret dan dia mati dengan cara berbeda dengan penyebab sama.

Yakni, Kim Namjoon.

Dia meringkuk frustasi di pojok kamar, namun dia kaget begitu melihat buku merah tanpa judul yang ada di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

De javu.

Namjoon mengambil buku itu. Ditatapnya kembali sampul depannya dengan pandangan serius.

"Semoga saja…semoga saja bisa."

Dibukanya lah buku itu perlahan dan lagi-lagi, cahaya yang mengaburkan pandangannya pun muncul.

* * *

"Namjoon, Namjoon."

Perlahan, Namjoon membuka matanya dan kini, ia sedang berada di… sekolahnya?

"Selamat untuk kelulusan kalian dari Sekolah Dasar." ujar Yoongi.

"Yeee!" teriak Jimin bahagia.

"Selamat Namjoon, Hoseok." Seokjin menepuk kepala mereka berdua.

"Astaga, kau menangis lagi Namjoon?" tanya Yoongi kaget.

"Tuhkan Namjoon saja terharu apalagi aku. Kenapa hanya aku yang dibilang cengeng?" protes Hoseok.

"Si..siapa yang menangis..?" balas laki-laki itu, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Matamu berair hyung." Jimin pun terkekeh yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit layaknya bulan sabit. Jimin benar-benar imur saat tersenyum.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian melirik sekitarnya setelah sebelumnya mengusap matanya. Kemudian, mata elangnya menatap keributan di hadapannya. Tentu saja, sumbernya ada pada Jimin dan Hoseok. Keributan ini membuat Yoongi mengerang frustasi karena berisik sementara Seokjin? Dia hanya berdiri di samping Yoongi, tertawa kecil.

'Satu….Dua….Tiga…Empat…'

Namjoon menoleh pada Jimin. Berbisik.

"Jimin…"

"Ya, hyung?" balasnya.

"Taehyung….mana ya?"

Jimin tampak mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dahinya tampak berkerut.

"Hyung kok tidak sopan gitu dengan ssaem."

"Ssaem?"

Dengan polos, bocah gembul bersurai hitam itu menunjuk wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Taehyung seongsaenim. Son Taehyung."

"A…ah…iya…" Namjoon menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ragu.

Dia ragu apa memang Taehyung yang itu ya?

* * *

"Ini sudah tidak benar. Aku merasa ada yang tidak benar disini." gumamnya begitu ia telah duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Namjoon dan yang lain sedang berada di taman. Ya, mereka disini karena akan di traktir es krim dan jajanan lainnya oleh Seokjin dan Yoongi sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Hyungnya yang lebih tua itu sedang mengantri di antrian es krim, sementara Yoongi dan Jimin menunggu antrian untuk jajanan. Hoseok berada di toilet umum. Karena itu, hanya Namjoon yang berada di sini sendiri.

"Ada yang salah. Tapi aku tidak tau apa."

Perlahan, bocah itu membuka buku tanpa judul itu kembali.

" _Setiap kau mengubah apa yang terjadi, kau akan kehilangan satu kepingan ingatanmu. Apa kau siap, dengan resikonya?_ "

"Ngh….kurasa kalimat ini punya hubungan dengan semua ini."

Gumaman-gumaman kecil Namjoon pun terhenti begitu melihat bocah laki-laki lain terjatuh. Bocah yang terjatuh itu memiliki kulit putih walaupun tidak seputih Yoongi dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya.

Kenapa rasanya pernah bertemu? Tapi dimana?

"Aish." Bocah itu pun berdiri, membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Namjoon yang tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara bocah itu pun mulai berdiri. Membantunya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"A...apa kau melihat seorang wanita? Dia memakai baju warna merah dengan sepatu Timberlands."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ng…bisakah kau menceritakan spesifik? Ada banyak wanita yang memakai baju merah dan bersepatu seperti itu."

'Sepertinya bocah ini tersesat, sudah itu jatuh pula. Nasibnya buruk sekali.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ngh…Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya rinci. Dan lagi aku turis disini, jadi tidak tau kantor polisi."

'Pantas.' Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau sudah begini, ayo kuantar kau ke kantor polisi."

* * *

Kini, mereka hendak berjalan menuju ke kantor polisi terdekat. Namjoon berjalan di samping anak itu sekarang.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon. Kau?" tanyanya pada bocah itu.

"Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal."

"Kau tampak lebih muda dariku. Berapa usiamu?"

"Delapan tahun. "

"Muda sekali." celetuk Namjoon.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Namjoon-hyung? Karena aku yakin hyung pasti sekitar 12 atau 14 tahun bukan?"

"Hei, apa aku terlihat setua itu? Usiaku 11 tahun. Ah, ya. Kau hebat ya, tidak menangis terpisah begini dengan orang tuamu. Berbeda dengan temanku, Jimin."

"Ng…" Jungkook hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya kau tidak asing."

 **~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya agak lama update, sedang ada kegiatan. Pojok balas review ada di chapter berikutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm?" Jungkook hanya memasang ekspresi heran. "Mungkin perasaan Namjoon-hyung saja. Ini pertama kalinya Kookie kemari."

"Sepertinya. Kita sudah sampai."

"Terimakasih, hyung." Jungkook pun akhirnya membungkuk sejenak. Kemudian, dilambaikannya tangannya pada Namjoon seraya pergi menjauh darinya.

"Tentu."

* * *

 **Time Travel**

 **~Chapter 4~**

Cast:

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Pairing:

NamJin, Slight! MinYoon

* * *

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kau kemana tadi?'

Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi meski dia menyipitkan mata besarnya. Jujur saja, menurut Namjoon itu benar-benar lucu.

Jimin tampak mengatur nafasnya, "Ya! Hyung…haah…..aku bahkan berkeliling dari ujung ke ujung untuk..hah.. mencarimu!"

Yoongi hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin. Tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia paling terakhir kali datang jadi tidak tau harus menanggapi apa.

"Bahkan ku kira kau diculik Namjoon! Kau tau kan sekarang lagi marak penculikan?!" mata Hoseok tampak berair.

"Aku hanya membantu seorang bocah. Dia tersesat."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin masih menyipitkan matanya dengan ekspresi _bossy_.

"Aish, hyung mana mungkin aku berbohong!"

Yoongi pun menengahi, "Sepertinya memang dia tidak berbohong, hyung. Cepat habiskan saja makanannya. Es krimnya juga. Nanti mencair."

* * *

Satu tahun setelahnya, Namjoon kini memasuki tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama dan kali ini dia sedang berfoto dengan Seokjin dengan handphone kameranya. Ya, Seokjin telah lulus dari sekolah.

"Jinnie hyung cukup hebat. Lulus SMA favorit pula. Selamat hyung."

"Terimakasih Namjoonie. Ah, bahasa Inggrisnya tentu saja berkat kau. Kau benar-benar jenius."

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tak menyangka hobiku di musik hiphop benar-benar berguna."

"Terimakasih atas lesnya." Seokjin langsung memeluknya erat. Kemudian, ia lepaskan dan mata Seokjin pun beralih menatap ke arah lain.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil, "Hyung…..Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Namjoonie?"

"Boleh tidak aku minta kancing kedua dari baju seragammu sekarang?"

"E..eh…? Buat apa?" Bukannya Seokjin tidak tau, dia sering membaca manga. Dia paham betul ada maksud laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini padahal.

"Aku…aku menginginkan perasaanmu selama tiga tahun ini..hyung...perasaan tentangku, aku….aku mencintaimu."

Pipi Seokjin kini telah merah merona. Aish, jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdetak kencang. Jujur saja, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Namjoon. Anak itu meskipun lebih muda darinya, benar-benar memiliki pemikiran dewasa walaupun dia suka merengek. Selain itu, Seokjin juga merasa nyaman dengan Namjoon.

"Jadi apa jawaban hyung? Kalau kau menolak, kau tidak perlu memberikan kancingnya."

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan dari orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya pun langsung bergerak pelan, mencopot kancing kedua dari seragam sekolahnya. Diberikannya ke Namjoon dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, hari ini hyung resmi jadi milikku." Segera, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengambil kancing itu. "Aku akan menyimpannya…dan hyung….Apakah besok kau sibuk, hyung?"

Dahi Seokjin tampak berkerut, mengingat kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan besok. Kemudian, ditatapnya Namjoon kembali sambil berkata, "Sepertinya tidak."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Hanya berdua?"

Namjoon pun mengangguk seraya menjawab, "Ya. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Seokjin pun hanya menghela nafas. "Kau ini."

"Aku akan menjemput hyung."

"Ya, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, ayo cepat kesini!" teriak Jimin.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian saling bertatapan kembali dan melangkah bersama, ke tempat dimana Jimin berdiri.

* * *

Sesuai janji, Namjoon pun kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Seokjin. Dia hendak menekan bel, namun begitu tangannya mencapai bel itu ia urungkan.

Sepatu _Timberland_ , centang.

Pakaian dan celana matching, centang.

Beanie? Centang.

Deodoran? Tentu saja sudah dipakai.

Dia lalu mengecek aroma nafasnya, oh sudah harum.

Iler? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya mendengkur tapi tidak ngiler. Coret.

Segera, ia pun menekan bel kembali.

"Sebentar."

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan dari dalam rumah itu, keluarlah orang yang akan dijemputnya, Kim Seokjin.

"Hyung! Sudah siap?"

Seokjin memakai baju kaus panjang berwarna merah marun, celana jeans dan sepatu merk _converse_ , hadiah Namjoon ketika ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Tak lupa pula, kacamata berwarna hitam membingkai indah di wajahnya.

Seketika dia terpaku begitu melihat penampilan Seokjin. Benar-benar imut dan minta dipeluk. Apa benar hyung nya ini lebih tua darinya?

"Joon…..Namjoonie…Kim Namjoon" Seokjin melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajah Namjoon.

Seketika pria bersurai pirang itu tersentak, "Maaf…maaf..melamun hyung. Ayo pergi."

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada di taman bermain. Keramaiannya benar-benar luar biasa karena _weekend_. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah mencoba banyak wahana. Hanya saja, dia maupun hyungnya tidak mencoba wahana ekstrem. Namjoon tampak membawa tiga buah krepes dan dua buah es krim, berjalan menghampiri laki-laki bersurai coklat yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Laki-laki itu pun menyambut kedatangannya dengan mengambil dua buah krepes dan es krim yang di bawa si surai pirang.

"Terimakasih Namjoonie."

"Nafsu makanmu memang parah, hyung."

"Pffttt…." Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya secara refleks. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Namjoon pun menimpali, "Pipimu bisa semakin bulat hyung."

"Maksudmu, kau mau bilang aku…..gemuk ya Joonie?"

"B…bukan hyung." Namjoon pun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kau tak suka jika pipiku gemuk?

"B…bukan hyung. Hanya…."

"Hmpp…hnghjamhg."

Kedua mata Namjoon tampak melotot. Dia maupun Seokjin refleks menoleh pada orang yang menjadi sumber suara dari teriakan.

"SEMUANYA. ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN."

Pengunjung lainnya pun demikian. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika menemukan kawanan yang jumlahnya sekitar 7 orang, bersenjata dan memakai topeng berada di sana. Semua pun langsung mengangkat tangannya, tak terkecuali dirinya.

Sungguh, ini di luar perkiraan Namjoon.

Seokjin menjadi sandera.

Kenapa nasib sial selalu menimpanya?

Berbagai penyesalan pun membuncah, jika saja dia tidak mengajak Seokjin pada hari ini.

Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau, Namjoon harus melindunginya. Melindungi Seokjin. Tapi bagaimana?

Salah satu dari kawanan yang mungkin saja pemimpinnya –karena dia banyak berbicara- itu dengan lantang memerintah, "Kalian jangan melawan dan tiarap sekarang!"

Satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di taman bermain itu tiarap. Namjoon pun semakin gelisah. Matanya tertuju pada Seokjin.

Penjaga taman yang berkumpul di sana tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun karena ada yang menjadi sandera. Belum lagi ancaman peledakan taman ini jika mereka berani macam-macam.

Kini kawanan itu berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar taman bermain. Seokjin tampak bergerak gelisah. Hampir menangis. Jujur saja, Namjoon tidak tega melihatnya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sungguh Namjoon tidak peduli dengan gelar jeniusnya. Dia sudah bertindak ceroboh, melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehat.

"HAH? KAU. TIARAP. KAU MAU KUTEMBAK?"

Seokjin tampak menggeleng gelisah. Seolah mengisyaratkan 'tidak'.

"Lepaskan dia, sebagai gantinya, bawa saja aku."

"Pfftt…drama chessy apa ini? HAHAHAHAHA. Ikuti kemauannya."

Dua orang berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Perlahan….perlahan, dan Namjoon lagsung meninjunya.

Otomatis penjaga taman itu pun langsung bergerak, menghajar kawanan itu. Kawanan yang sedang menyandera panik. Kekacauan pun tampak di taman itu. Pengunjung berlarian tak karuan, suara ledakan dari salah satu wahana begitu si penyandera menekan tombol yang di duga pemicu bom dan tentu saja. Begitu salah satu reruntuhan tampak hendak melukai Namjoon, Seokjin pun tanpa pikir panjang menggigit tangan penyandera itu, menendang pistolnya dan kembali, menyelamatkan Namjoon. Mendorongnya.

Dan lagi, Namjoon telah gagal. Begitu hyungnya telah terhimpit oleh reruntuhan itu begitu ia membuka mata.

"HYUUUNG."

Sirene dari mobil polisi pun berbunyi. Mereka pun akhirnya di ringkus. Ya, ternyata mereka adalah peneror yang pernah membuat kekacauan yang sama di sebuah perbelanjaan pada tahun lalu.

Namjoon hanya menatap tubuh Seokjin sekarang. Lagi, dia gagal melindunginya. Dia usap surai coklat Seokjin perlahan. Memeluk tubuh yang sudah menjadi dingin itu.

* * *

Kini, Namjoon sudah di rumah sakit. Menunggu keluarganya dan Seokjin. Dia tampak berjalan mondar-mandir, gelisah. Namun, ia ingat sesuatu.

Ah, buku itu.

Namjoon langsung saja bangkit berdiri. Dia tak mau sendirian. Ia harus mengulangnya dari awal kembali. Hanya saja, begitu hendak melangkah, tangannya pun ditahan oleh seseorang bersurai hitam. Dia kenal. Sangat kenal.

Min Yoongi.

"Namjoon. Kau mau kemana?"

"Yoongi…hyung…Sejak…kapan….."

" Jawab aku, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku…."

Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, menyelidik, "Mengakulah, aku tau sesuatu, kau…"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau bukan Namjoon yang ku kenal. Kau dan Namjoon sudah menyatu, pikiranmu. Dan sekarang, kau ingin memutar waktunya kembali bukan?"

"H…hyung…."

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena aku akan kehilangan Jimin."

 **~ Bersambung~**

* * *

Pojok balas review /? :

 **kohaiissan, yourhope, Tazkiyah653, avis alfi** \- Jungkooknya udah muncul (?). Sepertinya dia sedang pura-pura amnesia /? Ayo teriakkan coklat atau kasi barang-barang warna merah #gak. Terimakasih reviewnya ya XD

 **rinbowgurl69** \- Jungkook sudah muncul /?

 **Aiko Vallery** \- Terimakasih reviewnya XD. Ini sudah di lanjut

 **Dania754** \- kayaknya iya : semua salah namjoon /? #plak terimakasih reviewnya XD

 **KKaiOlaf** \- Mereka bakalan bertujuh kok :') OT7

 **cutebei** \- Hehehe, kookie sudah nimbrung nih. Iya, semangat mudah dong walo udah tua #gak. Terimakasih ya reviewnya XD. Mu juga semangat!


	5. Chapter 5

"H...hyung..."

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena aku akan kehilangan Jimin."

* * *

 **Time Travel**

 **~Chapter 5~**

Cast:

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Pairing:

NamJin, Slight! MinYoon

* * *

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena aku akan kehilangan Jimin, Hoseok, Hyung, Kau, dan yang lainnya."

Kilatan tajam tampak terlihat pada mata laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun dari Namjoon. Giginya tampak gemeretak.

"Kau, kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke duniamu sekarang. Kau bukan Namjoon kami."

Namjoon mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Benar kata Jin hyung. Kau berbeda. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu. Kau linglung, bahkan kau tak ingat tentang janji yang kita pernah buat. Kau kembalilah sekarang dan buang buku itu."

"Aku…"

"Aku apa Namjoon?" tanyanya marah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang entah dari siapa.

"Kau lihat disana, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai aku dari dunia yang berbeda. Konyol? Ya. Itu konyol. Tapi aku terus mendapat pesan itu. Dan sekarang aku percaya setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Namjoon terdiam.

"Lupakan Seokjin-hyung. Seberapa pun banyaknya kau mencoba, tak akan ada perubahan."

"Hyung tapi..."

"Kau tau, dia menghapus satu persatu dari kita. Bahkan mengurangi separuh dari usiamu. Tidak kah kau sadar? Bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan nama seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook. Padahal, aku yakin, mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan kita."

Namjoon memotong, "Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan Jin-hyung, aku...aku merasa bersalah. Harusnya aku kan? Aku yang harusnya berada di posisinya, tapi...aku yang selalu di selamatkan. Kau tau? Itu benar-benar berat bagiku, hyung."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang amat sulit diartikan, "Dan kau mengorbankan hidup orang lain demi rasa bersalahmu? Kau konyol. Lebih konyol dari pesan-pesan ini. Kau tau? Tidak selamanya semua itu terjadi sesuai keinginan. Berhentilah!"

"Ta…"

"Namjoon, pilih kami atau Seokjin hyung?" potong laki-laki itu.

Pilihan sulit.

"Hyung."

"Pikirkan matang-matang. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk memilih. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengambil buku itu darimu dan membakarnya. Tak peduli, apapun yang terjadi."

* * *

Usai pemakaman Seokjin, Jimin menghampiriku.

"Sepertinya aku harus...meninggalkan Seoul."

Kejadian ini terjadi lagi. Biasanya, Namjoon akan berkata 'Berhati-hatilah'. Tapi kali ini, ia tak kuasa menahan emosi yang ada padanya. Ia bahkan bertanya dengan nada dingin. Sesuatu yang ia tak pernah lakukan pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku...menetap disini membuatku terbayang-bayang sosok Seokjin hyung. Aku.."

"Apa kau membuang aku, Yoongi, dan Hoseok?! Menganggap Seokjin-hyung penganggu kelangsungan hidupmu?" teriak Namjoon marah.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Dan kau tak pantas berkata begitu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menganggap Seokjin hyung begitu! Seharusnya kaulah yang sadar, kau yang menyebabkan Seokjin hyung meninggal!"

Ucapan Jimin membuat Namjoon terdiam.

Apa itu yang ada dipikiran Jimin selama ini? Ya, ia memang tak pernah protes sebelumnya begitu Jimin berkata akan pindah.

Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin disana. Mengabaikan teriakannya begitu saja.

* * *

"Namjoonie."

Hoseok mengunjungi rumah Namjoon usai pemakaman Seokjin.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia menepuk laki-laki itu dan melontarkan kalimat bertahanlah, padahal Namjoon tau, Hoseoklah yang paling histeris begitu Seokjin hyung dinyatakan sudah tidak ada.

"Dan..maafkan Jimin. Ia sepertinya terbawa emosi. Dia sangat menyayangi Jinnie hyung maupun kau. Dia tak bermaksud mengatakan hal kejam padamu dan sebenarnya ia terpaksa berkata begitu karna ayahnya. Ayahnya bercerai dari ibunya dan...kau tau kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan ayahnya tidak ingin dia dekat dengan kau. Ayahnya takut kalau Jimin kenapa-napa. Dan daripada menjauhimu, dia memilih untuk pergi. Dia tau kau terpuruk, tetapi..."

"Ya, Aku tau Hoseok, aku tau kelanjutannya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak kecil dan anak kecil...selalu harus tunduk pada orang dewasa. Aku tau. Sangat tau malah. "

"Dia akan ditemani Yoongi hyung. Jadi, tak usah khawatir padanya."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok, "Dan kau sendiri. kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku?"

"Karena aku tau, kau hanya ketiban sial, Namjoon. Kuatlah. Orang tua Seokjin juga mengatakan hal yang sama kan?"

"Ya."

* * *

 _From: Yoongi-hyung_

 _Msg:_

 _Apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?_

* * *

Namjoon kini berada di dalam kamarnya, menatap pesan pada _handphone_ nya. Kemudian, ia menatap buku yang berada disampingnya. Sebuah buku yang Yoongi bilang sebagai buku iblis. Disatu sisi, ia merasakan kalau apa yang Yoongi katakan benar. Ia harus menerima kenyataan dan di satu sisi, ia merasa harus mencobanya kembali.

Ia lalu meletakkan _handphone_ di atas meja, tepat disamping tempat tidur dan kemudian mengambil buku dan melempar-lemparnya hingga buku itu jatuh di sampingnya. Namjoon menatap kembali buku itu hingga akhirnya sadar kedua mata elangnya tersadar kalau ...

Ada tulisan di _cover_ belakang sampul buku itu.

'Dirimu atau orang-orang disekitarmu?'

"Dirimu atau orang disekitarmu?" ulangnya lagi.

Namjoon membalikkan posisi buku itu hingga _cover_ depan buku tersebut terlihat.

'Orang-orang atau dirimu?'

"Apa maksudnya?"

Dia kemudian mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ini...bisa?" Namjoon lalu bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan menatap buku itu, membalikkannya hingga _cover_ belakang buku itu terlihat. Ia terus menatap buku itu. Keringat mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Yoongi-hyung, maaf kalau aku egois. Tapi izinkan aku mencobanya sekali lagi."

Tangan kanannya pun membuka _cover_ belakang buku itu dengan secepat kilat hingga akhirnya sinar terang kembali menerangi Namjoon.

* * *

"Tak kusangka Yoongi, kita akan melakukan perjalanan begini." ujar seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga wisata sekolah."

Jimin menarik-narik lengan jaket Yoongi, "Hyung-hyung, apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hoseok-hyung katanya mual." celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hosiki-hyung, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok.

"Hghh..." balas Hoseok dengan ekspresi pucat.

"Kalian berisik. Aku mau tidur."

Jimin merengek, "Yoongi-hyung, jangan tidur. Kalau Taetae nanti mem _bully_ ku, bagaimana? Siapa yang bela?"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh mendengar omongan mereka hingga akhirnya kedua manik eboninya tanpa sengaja menatap seseorang yang duduk disisi lain bus wisata itu. Orang itu mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu, memainkan _smartphone,_ dan di telinganya terpasang _earphone_ berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki bibir bawah yang cukup tebal sepertinya. Matanya...matanya seperti mata rubah. Tanpa sadar, Seokjin berpikir kalau...

Dia menarik. Hanya saja...apa pernahkan mereka bertemu?

"Yoongi..." bisiknya.

Yoongi pun membuka kedua matanya malas, "Kenapa hyung?"

"Siapa yang di sisi kiri kita itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu." Kedua manik Seokjin melirik ke arah laki-laki itu duduk.

"Ngh...Dia Kim Namjoon. Dia itu anak yang tidak baik. Jauhi dia."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon diam-diam, "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, Yoongi."

"Iyakah? Kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan?"

"Aku tak tau. Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Penah. Karena ia dan aku satu klub. "

"Kurasa aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya." Jimin nimbrung.

Seokjin dan Yoongi langsung menyipitkan mata ke Jimin seolah berkata, 'Tukang Nguping'.

Tapi sepertinya Jimin terlihat cuek saja, buktinya ia melanjutkan, "Aku tak tau kapan tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Panggil dia hyung. Dia itu lebih tua darimu." getok Yoongi.

Mereka tiba-tiba melonjak kaget begitu Taehyung yang berada di samping Jimin langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jimin. Menepuk bahu orang itu dengan santainya.

"Hoi, kau! Dia naksir denganmu." ujarnya seraya menunjuk Seokjin.

Seketika satu bus melirik ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri bersiap hendak melempari Taehyung dengan sepatunya namun…

"Oi, berhenti menatapnya atau kalian akan mati dan kau, maafkan temanku, dia memang asal ngomong." Ujar Yoongi.

Suasana pun kembali tenang. Aura Yoongi memang mengerikan.

Namjoon mengangguk kikuk dan kemudian, tersenyum kecil pada mereka. Kemudian, ia fokus kembali pada _handphonenya_.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal cowok yang tadi. Tapi….siapa ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang terpana, "Hyung….."

"Ah, ma..maaf. Aku fokus dengan _dimple_ nya."

"Maaf hyung, kau harus menjauhinya karena jika tidak, tragedi itu akan terulang. Kau tak boleh dekat dengannya. Tidak sedetikpun. " ujar Yoongi dalam hati.

-END-

* * *

Dan cerita ini berakhir setelah sekian lamaa. Aaaa...maafkan aku jika endingnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

Terimakasih yang sudah mendukung cerita ini dari awal T^T dan juga terimakasih reviewnya, kalian membuatku bersemangat aye!

Mari bertemu dengan cerita lainnya ^^)d.

Sekali lagi, terimakasihh


End file.
